warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Callisto (episode)
Synopsis Callisto wrecks havoc on all villages, and tells everyone she is Xena! Xena finds out someone is impersonating and prepares to stop this unknown female warrior. Xena learns of this from a man whose son is killed by Callisto. Xena and Gabrielle, help save a village under attack by Callisto. Xena comes face to face with Callisto and learns that Xena is responsible for killing her parents, while she was evil. During the fight, Callisto manages to catch Xena's chakram and keeps it for herself. During the evening hours Xena and Gabrielle sit around the fire (joined by the aforementioned avenging father), and Xena tells Gabrielle about the ravage of the village Callisto says she is from. Xena and Gabrielle arrive at Delphi, to save the Oracle, which Xena does successfully, and then a quick chase after Callisto; Xena wins. But Xena must battle her own demons! Her past has not been erased, has it? Has she been punished for her revenge-fed crimes? How can she turn this young woman over to a mob to be hung? What is the right thing here? Callisto escapes, taking Gabrielle with her. Xena finds Callisto and the two battle on ladders. Xena must fight Callisto while Gabrielle hangs from a burning rope. In the end, Xena saves Gabrielle and even Callisto from her most desired fate: her own death. Memorable quotes *'Xena : '''But' if something happened to Mother or Hercules, You I might just do the same. *Xena: What happened to you was terrible. It was my fault and I'm sorry. :Callisto:' Oh. Well. That makes all the difference! And now we can be the best of friends. ''(spits) That's what I think of your apology! * Callisto: The sight, just the sight, of Xena, Warrior Princess arguing on my behalf amuses me. So I will answer your question. I will tell you what I would do if you let me go. You let me go, and I will dedicate my life to hunting down and killing everything that you love. Your family, your friends, your reputation, even your horse. The reason I am being so honest with you is because the very idea of your pity is worse than death for me. You see, you created a monster with integrity, Xena. Scary, isn't it? * Callisto: You know, there used to be some respect mixed up in my hatred for you. But not any more. Your petty scruples are an embarrassment. As a villain, you were awesome. As a hero, you are a sentimental fool. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Hudson Leick as Callisto * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Patricia Donovan as Old Woman * Michael Hallows as Tall Villager * Ian Hughes as Melas * Kenneth McGregor as Akteon * Toby Mills as Tall Man * David Te Rare as Theodorus * Henry Vaeoso as Fat Warrior Background information and notes * This episode introduces two new characters to the Xena world; Callisto and Joxer. * Joxer is the first person to call Gabrielle an irritating blonde. * This episode is the first time that we see Xena cry. * This is the first time we see someone besides Xena successfully throw the chakram and catch it, excluding Diana in Warrior...Princess, since that wasn't a real throw. * The 2nd unit crew spent a record-making nine days working on the Xena/Callisto ladder battle. * As Xena and Gabrielle are walking away from Joxer, You see the tree that was at the end of the first episode as they were leaving Xena's home village. Continuity and mistakes * This episode portrays the Oracle of Delphi in a walled town on the plains while the historical Oracle at Delphi was on a mountain and not in a walled town. * When Xena and Callisto draw swords and charge each other on horseback, Callisto's sword cuts Xena's sword (right) arm. When Xena then wheels Argo around, the cut has magically moved to her left arm. * Notice in the close-ups of Xena and Callisto racing on horseback, the horses have no heads and there is no horse hair flapping in the wind. The actresses were placed on hobby horses and rocked on dollies while the camera was shaken, to achieve an effective shot. * At the end of the scene in which Xena and Gabrielle first meet Joxer, they are walking away from him; however, after cutting away from the disappointed Joxer, Gabrielle is suddenly wearing her peasant clothes from Poteidaia, which she only wore in the first eight episodes. * At the scene where Xena brings Callisto chained in town and says "I am taking to her to the town's jail where she 'll wait for a fair trial" you can see down below crew equipment. Chakram Count # To take out three of Callisto's soldiers. # Callisto throws it into a watermelon. # Callisto throws it to try and kill the Oracle. # Xena throws it to cut the rope to free Gabrielle. Disclaimer * Joxer's nose was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, his crossbow was severely damaged. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1